vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss
|-|Base= |-|Adult form= Summary Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is a Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss. Finding his father is Gon's motivation in becoming a Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | At least 8-C | At least 8-B | At least 7-C Name: Gon Freecss Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 11 (Manga Debut). 12 (Anime Debut). 14 (Currently) Classification: Human Hunter, Martial Artist, Nen User, Enhancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can communicate with and befriend animals, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation (Capable of using Nen), Statistics Amplification, Transformation Attack Potency: Street level | Wall level (Can smash walls and make large holes in thick stone walls) | At least Building level | At least City Block level (Was going to oneshot Morel when bloodlusted with a fully charged Jajanken Rock charge freely) | At least Town level (In this state, he was stated by Pitou to be a threat to Pre-Rose Meruem, and also stomped Neferpitou with ease) Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic+ (Gon was noted several times to be moving faster than regular humans could keep track of, also caught invisibly fast whips casually) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ (His casual Jajanken punch sent a chimera ant flying to another country hundreds of kilometers away) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than Neferpitou) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 10 | Class 10 | At least Class 10+ | Class 100 via power-scaling (Killua who is physically weaker than Adult Gon opened the 5th door of the Testing Gate, which weighs 64 tons) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Building Class | At least City Block Class (Capable of punching someone to another country) | At least Town Class (Pounded Pitou's skull to mush) Durability: Street level | Wall level | At least Building level | At least City Block level | At least Town level Stamina: Large, ran a huge distance during the preliminary tests of the Hunter Exam, can spar with Killua and is able to fight for long periods of time, is naturally agile and is in excellent physical condition Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his fishing rod. Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters via Nen techniques in Greed Island Arc. 3 Kilometers via Nen techniques as Adult Gon. Standard Equipment: A fishing rod | None notable Intelligence: Good battle tactician, significant combat experience (Gon is able to adapt quickly to situations and can come up with new strategies in the middle of combat) Weaknesses: Not very versatile compared to other Nen users, his lack of experience has been shown to cause problems within actual battles, certain Nen techniques can be particularly draining. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jajanken: Rock: '''Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack and has the strongest power of his attacks. *'Jajanken: Scissors:' Scissors is formed by extending his pointer and ring fingers. Gon uses Transmutation to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. *'Jajanken: Paper:' For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. *'Transcension: Body Aging:' By forcefully maturing himself through the use of Nen, Gon becomes very muscular and all his stats are dramatically increased, to the point where he could defeat one of the Chimera Ant King's royal guards, Neferpitou. However, the price to pay for this transformation is drastic, as it led to him falling into a coma after defeating Pitou, and were it not for Nanika, he would have died. His full potential and capabilities in this state wasn't shown. Jajanken.gif|Jajanken: Rock Gon_Freecss_Scissor.gif|Jajanken: Scissors Jajanken_paper.gif|Jajanken: Paper '''Key:' Hunter Exam Arc | Zoldyck Family Arc/'Heavens Arena Arc'/'Yorknew City Arc' | Greed Island Arc | Chimera Ant Arc | Adult Gon Note: Not to be confused with a similarly named character from Gon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke's's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7